


How/What Sasha, Armin, and Connie eat

by LevisMop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin headcanons, Connie Headcanons, Headcanon, Other, Sasha Headcanons, attack on titan headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisMop/pseuds/LevisMop
Summary: Just some headcanons about AOT characters eating
Kudos: 2





	How/What Sasha, Armin, and Connie eat

**Author's Note:**

> WC: 182
> 
> Warnings: Language
> 
> A/n: Alright so I was writing Chapter 5 of Second Nature when I came up with a whole bunch of ideas for how some of the AOT characters eat food in modern au(?)

Sasha:   
VERY messy  
Like hella messy (did you see her eat the lobster)  
The first time she had spaghetti she ended up eating with her hands  
HELLL if she found french fries  
McDonalds and Wendy’s is her comfort  
Chocolate lover <3  
Leaves lays chip bags all over her room  
Went crazy over her first monster energy  
Her favorite is definitely green

Armin:  
Cool ranch doritos  
Boneless wings  
Non spicy chicken  
Okay he really just can’t handle spicy food  
I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again: He eats plain oatmeal.  
Kind of a good cook?  
Makes really good grilled cheese sandwiches  
Has a scheduled time to eat and never breaks it (if that makes sense yk like breakfast at 7 lunch at 1)  
He prefers dunkin donuts coffee

Connie:  
Cant use chopsticks.  
Eats anything ‘instant’ ex: Instant noodles, instant oatmeal, instant mac and cheese  
HATES CROUTONS  
He ate peanuts with the shells until Jean told him thats not how you eat peanuts  
Unironically ordered the pink drink at starbucks  
MILK BEFORE CEREAL  
He prefers caramel popcorn  
Went “vegetarian” once and stopped after 3 days


End file.
